


Love Letter

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: While Rey’s on the other side of the galaxy on a mission, Poe’s heart aches and breaks and mourns her absence.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/13/20 prompt: Everything seems simple until you think about it. Why is love intensified by absence?

Rey’s on the other side of the galaxy on a mission, and he’s –

He’s sitting in a room at a little inn far away from her and he wishes, _oh how he wishes_ , that he could be with her instead, but he knows that they’re both where they need to be, even as his heart aches and breaks and mourns her absence.

(“ _How did you do it?” he had asked his dad once._

_“I wrote her letters,” Kes replied, his smile sad and fond in equal measure.)_

Poe digs through the little desk at the inn and begins to write.


End file.
